Getting Dressed
by Harryba
Summary: The first of many planned Blam one-shot drabbles. The teens are preparing for a night out, and Sam struggles to resist becoming Blaine's mannequin. (Sam x Blaine)


"Why is this so difficult!?" Sam grunted, looking into the tall mirror with a disdainful sigh, looking at the failed attempt at getting fancily dressed. His shirt was unbuttoned, his tie loosely tied and, even then, it didn't match the pants he wore.  
Blaine walked in the room. He was already dressed up for their evening out, dressed in slim, tan-coloured suit, with a sky-blue shirt and striped tie (he looked adorable). He stood at the doorway, and smirked dryly at his boyfriend's struggle.  
"Here...you've got it all wrong," said the smaller, well dressed teen in an organised way, making his way over to the large bed which was barely visable past the many shirt tie and suit combinations that Sam has been organising and re-organising in the attempt to find the perfect outfit. Sam knew that his date-night with Blaine was important, and tried his best to find something that Blaine, the most fashionable person he knew, would approve of.

He had failed.

Blaine leaned in from behind, and took Sam's tie off first, and then pulled his unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. The smaller teen then spent a good minute staring directly at Sam's torso. No matter how many times Blaine looks at Sam without a shirt on, he is always amazed in a new way by noticing or focusing on another specific feature of his magnificent body. Today, it was his 'love-handles', which sat over his boxers neatly.  
Sam clicks his fingers snapishly, breaking Blaine's day dream.

"Oh, yeah, right..." Blaine muttered, looking for something to try on his boyfriend. He peered across the bed, and picked up a plain looking white shirt. He slipped it on Sam, and stood in front of him, before pulling the buttons together (making extra effort to 'accidentally' stroke Sam's abs). Once buttoned, he steps back, and with a stroke of his chin, inspects Sam's outfit.  
"The pants are wrong," Blaine said after a few silent moments of inspection. He selects another dark grey pair of trousers, which he holds against Sam, who, by now, gave up on trying to resist the fact that he had become a mannequin for Blaine's private fashion show.  
Blaine unbuttons Sam's pants, to which the taller boy's eyes raised.

"Take them off; these are better, they show off your ass better!" exclaimed Blaine, tugging on the pants before preparing the others. Sam complied, and took his pants down, stepped out of them and stood before Blaine, whose eyes had shallowly looked down to Sam's bulging briefs. Sam snatched the grey pants from Blaine, and pulled them on. After buttoning up and putting on a belt, he stood posed in front of the mirror, checking out his albeit better outfit, especially his butt, which seemed to bubble in the trousers his boyfriend had chosen for him to wear.

Blaine quickly swiped his hand down Sam's pants to brush off any dust (again, shamefully stroking his plump bottom more than any other place). He then selected a thin, silky red tie, which he tied around Sam's neck slowly. Once he had finished, he looked up at the tall blonde, before tip-toeing and planting a sweet kiss on Sam's lips, which he returned compliently. The kiss began to develop, and the passion brewed between the two's soft faces. Their tongues lapped on one-another, and, Sam instinctively swooped his hands down to Blaine's lower back and legs, and lifted him up; still locked in a fierce kiss.

Sam walked Blaine to the table, where he lay Blaine on his back. Without any command or request, Sam clambered on top of Blaine, where their kiss resumed. It was only after a few minutes where Blaine placed his hand on Sam's buff chest; pushing him away.  
"No...Sam, no. We have resevations for seven..." he said, panting somewhat.

"Just...fine. But just wait until we get home, Anderson!" Sam said extatically as he clambered from the table. Blaine and Sam helped one-another straighten their ties, and tie their shoes, before with linked fingers, they went to the resturent for their meal.


End file.
